glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AlyssaTheMusicGeek/a thing that's long dead and I get an imagination
okay so keeping this in my head is hurting me yes I, unfortunately, stopped writing this way back in early season 3 but I've had IMAGINATIONS and it's too late to write them down so expect a lyric bombard let's go through all the competition songs including ones that would've happened if I didn't end the writing because I'm suddenly picturing various characters singing this ;-; SO LET'S START WITH THIS: Sectionals #1 Memory (which was sung by Madison) The Show Must Go On (which was sung by Kitty, Jane, and Alissa, alongside The Talented New Yorkers) and a not surprisingly last song Don't Stop Believin' (which was sung by The Talented New Yorkers) Regionals #1 Paradise by The Dashboard Light (which was sung by The Talented New Yorkers and Rachel) Hall of Fame (which was sung by The Talented New Yorkers) Dancing Away With My Heart (which was sung by Roderick and Alissa alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Nationals #1 now way early in season 3 is where I stopped writing so this never happened. the episode itself also already has a page but here's the songs again anyways! Dark Side (which would've been sung by Jane alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Mr. Know It All (which would've been sung by Kitty and Alissa alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (which would've been sung by Kitty, Alissa, and Jane, alongside The Talented New Yorkers) It's All Coming Back To Me Now (which would've been sung by Quinn alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Invitationals #1 now this is the thing that HURTS to keep in my head so let's fly ourselves into what this could've been Breathin' (which would've been sung by Angelina) (btw when will she stop singing her on portrayer's songs) My Oh My (which would've been sung by Kitty alongside The Talented New Yorkers) (Blaine was gonna do DaBaby's part but I read the lyrics to his part and nOPENOPENOPE-) Goodbyes (which would've been sung by Spencer and Mason) Somebody to Love (which would've been sung by The Talented New Yorkers) Sectionals #2 now because I'm stupid, an 11 song setlist here we go! Love Me Like You Do (which would've been sung by Kitty, Angelina, and Jane, alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Candles (which would've been sung by Spencer and Alissa) Faithfully (which would've been sung by Finn and Rachel alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Heartbeat Song (which would've been sung by Jane and Alissa alongside Kitty and Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers) SING (which would've been sung by Mason with The Talented New Yorkers) Immortals (which would've been sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Finn, alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Here's To Us (which would've been sung by Quinn alongside The Talented New Yorkers) (I thought this had a page but nope, just a random song with the same name that Blaine sang!) Anyway You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (which would've been sung by The Talented New Yorkers) (lemme just remind yall I legit forgot the name of this mashup) Man In The Mirror (which would've been sung by The Talented New Yorkers) Loser Like Me (which would've been sung by The Talented New Yorkers) Don't Stop Believin' (which would've been sung by The Talented New Yorkers) (this version doesn't have a page) Regionals #2 OH BOY! I forgot EVERYTHING that should've been here. let's make a complete revision, shall we? because I'm stupid u h h h h h No Tears Left To Cry (which would've been sung by Angelina) ("stop making her sing her own portrayer's songs" says everyone) Chandelier (sung by Alissa, Santana, and Brittany, alongside The Talented New Yorkers) everything i wanted (which would've been sung by Kitty) Lover (which would've been sung by Santana) Good As Hell (which would've been sung by Jane alongside The Talented New Yorkers) Beautiful People (which would've been sung by Kurt and Roderick alongside The Talented New Yorkers) We Built This City (sung by The Talented New Yorkers) and that's it BUT WAIT A SEC BONUS! I had another random set of songs that hurt to keep in my head that maybe would've worked for a whole episode? various characters singing solos in front of a crowd let's just throw this out there Girls Like You (which would've been sung by Finn) (not in front of a crowd but yknow. maybe would've dedicated it to Rachel) (we're leaving a female out, Cardi B is currently cancelled for valid reasons) Panini (which would've been sung by Blaine) Trampoline (which would've been sung by Madison) God Is A Woman (which would've been sung by Angelina) (trust me, I HEAR yall sighing) Circles (which would've been sung by Mason) Senorita (which would've been sung by Spencer and Kitty) (ohno) Underdog (which would've been sung by Jane) Only Human (which would've been sung by Kurt) and THAT'S officially it. I got a lot of pages to make but ay, as long as I got all of that out of my head ig thanks for reading through this disaster if people even still go here Category:Blog posts